


It'll Be Always You

by gucciftadidass



Series: H+L canon compliants [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2017 canon, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, I forgot some smut tags lmao, Just hold on, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Married Sex, Non AU, Rimming, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sign of the times, Smut, Top Louis, its short tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gucciftadidass/pseuds/gucciftadidass
Summary: Louis flies back home to Harry, pure fluff (and some smut). Canon.





	

Louis was still hyped from the festival when he got back to his hotel. He took a shower and checked twitter. He always read the fans' tweets. Whenever he was feeling low, he just clicked on the #ProudOfLouis hashtag and scrolled through them. He wasn't surprised that it was trending worldwide, he knew his fans always made sure he knows they're proud of him.  
_Thank you for giving me the confidence to do shit like that !_ he tweeted.  
He smiled when he saw that his baby was trending number one. Of course he already saw the short ad for Harry's single, but he decided to watch it just a few times more. He was so proud of his boy.  
He got a notification of a text message from **Hubby** : _hi baby. Just watched your performance. I'm so proud of you little one, you smashed it. Call me if you can?_  
He immediately dialed Harry with a smile. He missed his voice.  
"'allo?" Harry sounded confused. Louis just laughed at that. He never checks the caller's ID.  
"It's me, you dork. You literally texted me 'call me if you can' not even a minute ago."  
"Oh, hi Lou!" the younger boy giggled excitedly. "Can we FaceTime please? I want to see you."  
"Course, babe!"  
Both Harry's and Louis' face lit up when they saw the other boy. They were so in love, after all these years, still.  
"Oh my god babe, you're so brave. I could never stand on such a big stage in front of I don't even know how many thousand people alone. I would be so nervous, I'd throw up."  
"Of course you wouldn't, Hazz." he smiled "You're gonna kill it on SNL, love. I promise you, performing alone is not even that scary. Just a little."  
It seemed to make Harry think about something deeply. He was silent for a couple of seconds but Louis didn't mind it, he always loved just staring at his husband, taking in his beauty.  
"Hmm. I guess." Harry agreed. His face changed to a more comfortable, domestic look. "I miss you so much Lou. Can't wait 'till I can hold you in my arms."  
And here comes the sappiness. If someone would hear them they'd just make fun of them and tease them about it forever. But they just can't contain their fondness and love for each other. If someone just looked at them they'd see the sassy and heartbreaker Louis Tomlinson and the deep voiced, charming Harry Styles. But if someone knew them well, they will see the real them: the married couple that never left the honeymoon state. They get so soft around each other, it really is beautiful to watch. It was so hard for the two to (try to) hide their love from the public when all they wanted to do was just a few gentle touches. They wanted to shout their love from the rooftops, let everyone be jealous. Someday, they always told each other. But it was 6 years ago and they were still in the closet, unwillingly. However, they never gave up and stayed strong.  
They knew they were close to freedom, they could feel it. It was just a few months now, really.  
They talked for hours about literally nothing and everything. You'd think, there is rarely anything they did not talked about during the years, but there was always something. Harry's cute ramblings about still getting used to his haircut and Louis getting too excited about a football match. It was stupid maybe, but they were each other's best friends since day one and they shared everything with the other.  
When everything's got too much to Louis: the fake girlfriends, the fake baby, the fake bad boy image he was portrayed as, when everything was fake around him, when his team did everything just to make him look like a homophobic, womanizer and irresponsible father who doesn't give a single fuck about his own child, when in reality he was just a guy hopelessly in love with an other one. These times only Harry, the only real thing in his life could calm him down and make him sure he was loved and cared for so much, that he knew the real him; that wasn't like anything the media said. Harry was the only thing Louis wanted, so much, it hurt.  
Of course it was the other way around too. If Harry felt like he just wasn't enough, Louis was always by his side. He learned a long time ago that he can share his insecurities with the love of his life, because Louis made him forget about it. He complimented Harry whenever he could. He told Harry that he was beautiful everyday and how proud he was of him. He always made sure that Harry knew what he says is important and he'll be always listened to.  
They inspire each other to be a better person every day. Nor Louis, nor Harry is perfect, but they really are the dream team together. They have this special bond, couples rarely get. They understand the other like no one else. They are so in sync, they started to mirror each other lately. They truly believe they are soulmates.  
When they got engaged in 2013 no one was surprised. Their families and friends knew that they were that forever kind of thing, made for each other and stuff. They got married two years later, in 2015. It was definitely one of the very best days of their lives. Since that day they were stronger that ever, not letting anything ruin it for them.  
"I'm getting a little bit sleepy, love. It's three in the morning and I have to wake up at eight. Ughh." Louis huffed.  
"Sorry baby. I know how grumpy you get when you can't get enough sleep. Wish I could be the one who wakes up to your grumpiness" Harry giggled but he meant what he said.  
"You can enjoy my grumpiness next week" Louis winked. It was meant to be a surprise visit for Harry but he changed his mind. He wanted his baby to be a little bit relieved.  
"What? I thought you could only come in like a month or so." Harry sat straight up. Louis just smirked at that. "You're not kidding, are you?"  
"Of course I'm not kidding sweetheart. You know I would never joke about that." He smiled softly. "I think I'll be there on Wednesday, maybe Tuesday late night."  
"Oh my god baby! I am so happy, I miss you so much. Once you arrive I won't let you go, I swear."  
"Can't wait. I can stay longer this time. I don't know exactly how many days, but I'm sure as hell not gonna miss your first performance." He winked again.  
"I thought you couldn't come. I was so sad, but now I'm just so, like, relieved. If I'll know you'll be there, I'm gonna be so much better. I know it sounds cheesy as fuck, but you really make me strong." Harry was almost crying, he was so happy.  
"Aww baby. Shh. You know I would never miss such an important event of your life. I'm going to support you forever. You know, I'm your biggest fan and all." They both giggled at that.  
"Go get some sleep hubbs. I see that you can barely keep your eyes open."  
Confirming Harry's thoughts Louis yawned.  
"Love you baby. So much." He whispered to him.  
"Love you too. I miss my big spoon. Barely can sleep without his protective arms around me. It's just- it feels safe, you know." Harry admitted. Not that Louis didn't know that already, but it was nice to hear.  
"Miss your hair in my mouth too." When Harry laughed at that, Louis smirked. It was the most beautiful sound in the entire universe, it meant that the love of his life was happy. "What? I'm being serious. When I start to wake up, the first thing I notice is your hair in my mouth and it means you're here with me."  
"Aww, you get a hundred times sappier when you're almost asleep. It's cute." Harry laughed again.  
It was definitely the most beautiful sound, Louis was convinced.  
***  
When Louis woke up the next day he got at least twenty notifications from **Hubby** on Snapchat. It was Harry's thing like a year ago or so, to send Louis cute snaps of himself with weird slash smart slash cute captions, but he stopped after a while. Louis was fonding so hard over his adorable husband when he watched the cute video messages with different filters. (He srceenshoted all of them, of course) (maybe even set the cutest one to his home screen) He replied with a random selfie of himself and drew a few hearts on it. He didn't caption the snap, he was too lazy for that.  
In ten seconds he got a new snapchat from Harry, this time without any filter, just his gorgeous baby wishing him a good day and sending him lots of kisses.  
Louis loved his cute boy so much.  
***  
Louis landed in Los Angeles at eleven in the night. He was so excited to see his beautiful husband finally.  
Alberto dropped him at his and Harry's house and wished him good night.  
"Call me if you need anything. Oh, and use protection, as always." Louis laughed and ran up to the house.  
(He and Harry didn't use condoms since they got engaged. They talked about it and decided that they're gonna trust each other enough for this.) (Louis almost teared up at the memory: two young boy, so, so deeply in love, knowing they are each other's destiny.)  
He walked upstairs quietly, wanting to surprise his husband. Harry was in the shower, as Louis heard. He got undressed, leaving just his boxers on. He craved his lover's gentle touch on him, feeling Harry, tasting him, kissing him, making love to him and just simply holding him tight, never letting him go.  
The bathroom door opened and there was Harry; like an angel, basking in the glory, only a little white towel around his hips.  
He immediately threw himself into Louis' arms, holding him so tight. It was perfect.  
"Lou?"  
"I'm here, love. 'm here" he whispered to Harry quietly, fondly. "I've missed you so much."  
Harry didn't answer, instead he kissed Louis on the mouth softly. The kiss was innocent, showing love and affection. It was really domestic, they both giggled into each other's mouth.  
The kiss got more heated when both boy's fingers started wandering on the other's body.  
"Baby" Harry started but got distracted by Louis squeezing his bum. He was no longer wearing the towel and wanted Louis out of his boxer too. "Off" he moaned.  
Louis obeyed easily. He was planning on making this one a long, memorable night.  
"Let's get on the bed, love." Louis invited.  
They both lied on the bad, Louis on top of Harry. He was searching for lube in the nightstand but he was distracted by his curly lover sucking a love bite on his neck.  
"Mine, mhh" hummed Harry into Louis' skin.  
"Ah, alw- yeah there baby- always yours."  
"Wanna suck you off" the younger boy whispered biting on his own lips eyeing his beautiful husband's naked body hungrily.  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Louis teased him with a quiet laugh.  
Harry kissed him one last time and disappeared under the sheets. Louis didn't see much of him which made it even more exciting. Soon he felt big hands on his cock, moving lazily up and down. He gasped for air as Harry's hot mouth found him. It was almost a month ago that he received a blow job, or a single touch from his husband. The lonely wanks were nothing like Harry's pink lips, made for blowies sucking him. He reached down to grab for the curly hair.  
"So good baby" he moaned, "wanna see you." He pushed the bedsheets away.  
He was close and even though he wanted to come in his husband's mouth, he enjoyed coming in his arsehole even more.  
"Stop Hazza. I'm gonna cum if you don't pull away" he warned. His boy licked his full length one more time, then licked his own lips, all while looking directly into Louis' eyes. If he wouldn't been hard enough yet, he'd definitely would be after that. "You're fantastic, love" he whispered as he pulled Harry up into a long, passionate kiss. He placed his arms around the other boy's neck and tilted his head so they'd both get comfortable. It was such a long time ago, when he last kissed Harry like this; slowly, lovingly, showing him how much he means to him. He wanted to enjoy every second of it, savoring the moment.  
They had to pull apart to breath a few times but they immediately found each other again.  
"Lou, please" Harry whimpered after a couple of minutes. "Want your cock."  
"Patience, baby. Lay on your back, so I can finger you quickly."  
Despite what Louis said, he opened up his husband carefully. With lube on his finger, he stretched Harry slowly, kissing his inner tights, and stroking his length. He wanted to make him feel good.  
When he thought that Harry was ready, he licked his hole a few times then started fucking him with his tongue.  
"Jesus, Louis please!" Harry moaned loudly. He absolutely loved his ass being eaten but at the moment he was desperate for the older boy's cock. "Don't torture me."  
This time Louis listened to him and pulled away. He leaned above Harry, gently asking him "Are you sure you're ready, Hazz? It's been a while since we last did this. I can-"  
"No babe, you're perfect, it's perfect, I promise. Just want you to be inside me already." he reassured him with a bright smile. Harry loved that his husband was always so careful and gentle with him, but sometimes Louis was overreacting.  
"Okay, then here we go. Give me a sec" he said as he lubed up his penis and positioned himself. One of his favorite position was the classic missionary pose because he could see, kiss and fuck Harry at the same time.  
He guides himself inside of his lover slowly and groaned as he felt the heat around himself. Harry placed his hands on Louis' shoulder and waited for the pain to change into pleasure.  
"You can move" He told Louis as soon as he felt comfortable. Louis did what he wanted and they both moaned at the same time.  
Sex with the love of your life wasn't just... sex. It was a million emotion, a special connection, an act just for the two of you. It was everything. Trusting each other, exploring yourself and your partner.  
Under six years Louis and Harry learned a lot about their bodies and each other. It was never awkward between the two of them, if someone wanted to try something new out. Their sex life was always exciting.  
Usually Louis was on top. Just like in their relationship, Harry was kind of submissive. But if he wanted he could turn into a dominant man under a second a fuck Louis hard against the wall.  
"Fuck, feels so good!" Harry moaned into his husband's mouth. They weren't really kissing but their lips brushed the other's.  
Louis already built up a steady rhythm that makes Harry’s thighs tense up, but he wanted to work double time to keep that up, to keep Harry groaning and whimpering and digging his nails into the back of his neck.  
"You like that, baby, huh? And how about this?" Louis asked seductively with a wink. He changed the angle slightly, and this way he was hitting the curly man's prostate with every single thrust.  
“Harder,” Harry pleaded. He was grabbing handfuls of bedding, knuckles white, and as Louis kept thrusting he sobbed something needy and almost incomprehensible into the mattress, urging his husband not to stop, to please, please never stop, Louis was so good, so big, so perfect, before he broke off into a string of choked, wordless sounds.  
Louis loved those sounds. He reached down, stroking Harry to bring him off hard and fast. He knew that the way the younger boy's moans had gotten higher and breathier as slender fingers clawed the sheets, the way his back arched, damp with sweat, meant that any second now he'd-  
"Mmh, Lou- I'm... Oh! God, Louis" Harry buckled, coming all over Louis' fist and onto the sheets. He slumped down, and Louis went with him, supporting himself with one arm and slowing Harry's fall to the mattress with the other.  
He followed his husband shortly, coming inside of his tight hole and collapsing beside him. He tried to catch his breath for a few seconds, then turned his head to Harry and kissed him everywhere he could reach. His eyes, his nose, his lips and his cheeks. When he fully gained back his energy he turned his whole body towards his husband. He combed his curly hair one hand and caressed his face with the other.  
"I love you so much baby. Missed this, missed you so so so much." Harry told him smiling, pulling him down for a chaste kiss.  
"Love you too, hubbs. So much. So so so much." he giggled into his lover's mouth. He was so happy.  
"Cuddle me?"  
"Of course, come here, love." Louis opened his arms. Harry snuggled there, satisfied. After lots and lots of lonely nights, finally they both had the other. Each other's safe heaven, home.  
"Good night baby. Tomorrow we'll catch up with each other, okay? I'm sleepy right now." Louis yawned.  
"Okay, Lou. Good night." After a few silent minutes when Louis was barely awake, Harry added: "so happy you're finally here with me. Love you."  
Louis smiled brightly at that. He kissed Harry's hair and murmured into his ears sweet little nothings. How much he meant to him, that he'll always, always love and support him, no matter what, he'll stand behind him. That even if the whole world turns against him, he'll be there for him, forever. "It'll be always you, baby. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it :) xx
> 
>  
> 
> [say hi to me on tumblr](https://gucciftadidass.tumblr.com/)


End file.
